The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In typical world, creating error-free software is not possible. So products are shipped and periodic updates and fixes are provided when issues are reported. To reproduce and track the issues, it is often required to recreate the exact situation where the error happened. This is easy in case of normal application software which is not affected by many environmental factors. However, in embedded world, firmware has many time critical code, and interacts with many components of a system and different environmental condition on the deployed locations. The error is not easily reproducible in another setup or location. Further, in most cases altering the code for debugging the issue often hides the errors.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.